Tropes in Bleach: The Children of Izanami
is an article that lists tropes in the Bleach: The Children of Izanami series. A-G *'Action Girl': Avaron Setsuko, Hana Yūgure, The Punisher, Hyōryū Fūsoku, and pretty much any featured Arrancar. *'Accent Adaptation:' Braeburn is Australian, Angelika Hartmann is German, and Anton Semenov is Russian. *'Adult Fear:' There is an underlying theme of deception and loyalty and its consistency within the world. Kenta and the Punisher's actions and characteristics show how well people can disguise gruesome and life-shattering intentions from a group, community, or even an entire country. The Punisher's even show the inevitability of being hurt and hurting the ones closest to us. The horrific portrayal of war can be seen as an anti-war message to show how terrifying mass-scale conflict can truly be. The theme of religion and its extremes also has a dominating influence within the storyline and serves as an essential part of the conflict within the big groups involved. *'All-Powerful Bystander:' Ryūka Injiki. The guy has the power to manipulate time and can decimate even the strongest of opponents with his Shikai alone, but he is mostly featured as a side character despite having a close friendship with Ahatake and his family. The same goes with Jūshin Igen, the only difference between them being that he can manipulate gravity. *'Apocalypse How:' There are two ways for the Red Sun to end the world; a peaceful and natural way in which normal existence fades away and reconstructs itself to a more heaven-like status, or the more brutal and destructive Plinian Movement by a believer of Red Sun. *'All According To Plan:' Throughout the course of the series, Kenta Sonoda demonstrates complete deception and manipulation over the majority of other characters, all or most events barely hindering his personal plan to initiate the Plinian Movement.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Assimilation Plot:' Kenta's start of the Plinian Movement. *'Badass Normal:' Angelika Hartmann and Oliver, with only their fists, intellect, and guns to fight with.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *'Barehanded Block:' Casilda was able to pull this off in the initial stages of the battle with Rana Zolinder. *'Berserk Button:' Daisuke Hayate, when Ryūketsu ōtamu attempts to convince him who Sakura Kojima really was. This also happened with Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit when he found himself on the losing end with The Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Beware of the Nice Ones:' Megami Kurosaki. While her personality is sweet and contrast compared to her battle-loving and somewhat psychotic family, her Bankai possesses the ability to completely control and dismantle the liquid in a human's body, making possibilities of a brutal and agonizing death. *'Black and White Insanity: '''The mentally unstable De Soto's attire almost always consists of a black and white uniform, never showing any other color. *'Blood From The Mouth:' Sakura, when she is stabbed through the chest by 666.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *'Break The Cutie:' Kenta orders for librarian Aoi Taijiri's arrest, then kills her in order to ensure that she does not reveal any more information to the Kurosaki. *'Bridal Carry:' Daisuke carries Sakura this way on the way to the hospital due to her severe injuries courtesy of 666.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Butt Monkey / The Chew Toy:' Braeburn McTavish has experienced time and time again this trope, what with the hostilities towards him courtesy of his Soul Society colleagues, eventual betrayal ''by those very same colleagues, and the scorn from Daisuke and (initially) his father upon his attempt to redeem himself. He is also a victim of slapstick comedy and just plain physical abuse by his allies. Oh, and did I mention Kenta is blackmailing him into his plot?Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Chekhov's Gun:' :*Were you thinking that Kenta's mental monologue at the intro of the arc was just random thoughts? Then you'd probably be surprised to discover that he is blatantly stating his motive for his immoral actions.Children of Izanami: InitializationLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*In combination with her "story", Sakura seems to make the fact that she is emanating an energy different from a normal Soul Reaper pointless to know... until she is revealed to be one of Izanami's children.Los Niños de Izanami: InicializaciónLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' While Seireitou's role in the story is very small, his very eccentric and odd behaviour causes characters such as Ahatake to doubt his teachings. Miharu even went as far as to consider him an "idiot-of-a-teacher" (probably not, but thought I'd add it in). But it's not until he becomes serious that he becomes a force to be reckoned with, to the point that even Ahatake would refuse to fight him. *'Dark Messiah:' Kenta, hands down.Children of Izanami: InitializationLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Eccentric Mentor:' Seireitou Kawahiru is a prime example of this trope, especially in regards to the training of both Miharu Kurosaki in an earlier arc, and Ahatake Kurosaki in the current arc. While providing comic relief, he is the wise master that trains the Hero in learning techniques they would never learn elsewhere. However, in addition, Seireitou could also work as both the Sadistic Teacher and The Obi-Wan, but none so more than this aforementioned trope. *'Deadpan Snarker:' :*Braeburn on multiple occasions, particularly towards Daisuke throughout the time of each other's company.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Kibou Injiki has quite a sharp and sarcastic tongue when speaking with other people, and that often puts him in a position where people just want to punch his lights out. Miharu actually does so in the middle of his trope execution.Children of Izanami: Confirmation *'Dual-Wielding:' Kukkyōna, Kibō, and Casilda.Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del GatoLos Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato *'Evil Only Has To Win Once:' The percieved completion of the Plinian Movement. *'Expy:' :*'Black Lagoon:' Angelika (Balalaika), Anton (Chang), Hyōryū (Revy), and Oliver (Revy). :*'Team Fortress 2:' Braeburn (Sniper). *'Fatal Flaw:' :*Miharu Kurosaki's ignorant and rebellious attitude leads to the punishment of having her and Daiyaku's powers sealed off by Avaron. Had it not been for the crisis, the seal would have lasted for a total of three months. She gained a habit of lying to her mother, subtly gloating about it on one occasion.Children of Izanami: Contention :*Braeburn, his belief in Red Sun ultimately costing him his position in the Gotei 13 and earning him several years branded as a criminal on the run.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Kukkyōna and Daisuke's strong loyalty towards the Seireitei blinds them from realizing the truth of Braeburn's "defection" for years to come.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*'Faux Action Girl:' Megami, despite being a considerably skilled fighter, is often stuck on the sidelines and in the back of the crowd at times. :*'Foreshadowing:' Kenta, while watching the news concerning the initial Ahijados attack against the police, is drinking a glass of champagne, a drink usually used for celebrations. This is justified later on when he reveals that one of the parts of the Plinian Movement involve a large enough amount of kills to summon the crosses.Children of Izanami: Inquisition *'Friendly Enemy:' Avaron and Kenta.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *'Get A Hold Of Yourself Man:' When Braeburn falls into complete despair, Daisuke and Hana use this trope on him via a good old pimp slap to the face.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Good Scars, Evil Scars:' Braeburn has a set of particularly nasty scars that reflect his tragic history in the Gotei 13.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Grey and Gray Morality:' The Espada Afilado seek to restore their government to the power it once had. Kenta is attempting to push forth the movement of instilling a new level of utopia that Yuurei has been seeking ever since Yuurei's creation. The Soul Society and Yuurei Oukoku's government generally aims to keep things balanced and in order. H-P *'Heroic BSOD:' :*Braeburn McTavish experiences this upon seeing the form of the Harbinger for the first time. He curls up into a ball and shuts out the initial stages of a duel between the Slayer, Daisuke Hayate, and the Harbinger.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Avaron undergoes a forced variant of this trope when exposed to the resolve-breaking spiritual pressure of the Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención :*Daisuke briefly experiences this after discovering that he is unable to scratch, let alone defeat the Monitor in their battle in his mindscape, even with the help of his Zanpakuto.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'He's Back:' Played straight with Braeburn, coming back from several years worth of hiding.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*'Hidden Eyes:' Megami does this at least once.Children of Izanami: Inquisition *'Hot-Blooded:' Daisuke, both figuratively and literally (when in combat).Los Niños de Izanami: ContenciónLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Hive Mind:' Metaphorically, in the case where V-14 members are working together in their missions.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *'Idiot Hero:' :*Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki. Although he plays more of a minor role within the series than he did before, he still serves as a protagonist. At times, he shows obliviousness to his surroundings (yelling for his wife without realizing he teleported himself right in her vicinity) and either chooses to ignore or is completely ignorant to threats towards himself (insulting Rukia Kuchiki's drawings at the risk of being retaliated against).Children of Izanami: Initialization :*Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki, in a manner similar to Ahatake. She, along with her boyfriend Daiyaku Itonami, infiltrates Yūrei's Police HQ for the apparent feelings of distrust law enforcement has towards them as well as the apparently unnecessary arrest of Aoi Taijiri... only to have little to no planning for her actions. She shuts down the entire surveillance system to keep cover for her and Daiyaku... only after waving at the surveillance camera when it was online. Later on, Daiyaku figures out too late that the infiltration was pointless when they could've just came up to the front door and asked.Children of Izanami: Contention *'Internal Monologue:' Kenta's mental monologue.Children of Izanami: Initialization *'Living Relic:' Casilda Selestino. *'Mildly Military:' V-14.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *'No-Holds-Barred-Beatdown:' The Punisher presents a rather disturbing and gruesome expression of this when she rips Bokyaku's arms off, kicks him to the ground facefirst, and then sits on him while he bleeds out for a moment. Did I mention that his severed arms were shaking violently as if they were in pain?Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Number of the Beast:' Although not his real name, the Primera calls her personal assassin/bodyguard by the alias of 666 for unknown reasons.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Physical God:' All of Izanami's children. *'Pillar of Light:' Existant in the event of a particularly powerful Zanpakuto release. Q-V *'Quit Your Whining:' :*Hana uses this on Braeburn during the battle with the Harbinger to great effect.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit uses this on Daisuke prior to the fight with the Monitor.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Rage Against The Heavens:' If you consider the Red Sun as the bringers of "Heaven", then pretty much every character who isn't affiliated with the religion (with the exception of the Espada Afilado. *'Rapid Fire Typing:' Played straight with Kenta.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *'Revenge best served': Over 600 years later, the First and Last of the Founding Members of the Espada, Rana Zolinder returns for her quest to kill the Primera and destroy the Espada Afilado for casting her out during the reign of Sosuke Aizen. *'Sacred First Kiss:' Subverted when Avaron and Kukkyōna are interrupted by an aggravated and impatient Braeburn.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Save the Girl': Nearly the entiriety of Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno, was based off the single objective of saving The Punisher from being merged by Bokyaku, despite the turn of events at the end of the arc. *'The Dragon:' Ryūketsu to Bokyaku.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'The Determinator:' Daisuke is one of the main embracers of this trope. *'The Stoic': Kukkyōna Hayate fits this role without exception, being the man who's never shell-shocked, never broken, never worrying even in the most heated encounters such as with Cortez (Casilda) Selestino and 666, the revelation of Sakura's identity having already deduced this long before it was confirmed, Sakura bleeding and injured badly, and even during the climactic hour of Harbinger's awakening and assumed defeat he stood with a unwavering calm that only he can possess. *'The Reveal:' :*Kenta, in a conversation with Braeburn, reveals himself to be the mastermind (or at least a vital part) of the Ahijados invasion of Yūrei.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*The Slayer indirectly does this when first encountering the Shinigami squad sent to retrieve Sakura, allowing allow of the facts pointing to her being the Punisher.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Braeburn reveals the backstory to Kukkyōna and informs him of a conspiracy plot against him made by theological opponents within the Soul Society. He had never deserted his post, but was forced out.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno :*Bokyaku's motives and what he has in store for the Punisher.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'The Siege:' Deconstructed in the initial invasion of Yūrei; the Ahijados's use of this trope works at first, but their forces are eventually decimated by the combined efforts of the police and Shinigami.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *'Stand-Off': During which Col, Rana Zolinder's brother, comes to assist her as well as bring in a number of loyal Arrancar, outnumbering the present Espada Afilado from 3-1, initiating a series of taunts and vehement retorts, on the verge of starting an all out war on Empresa soil. *'Tricksters:' Casilda and Kenta.Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del GatoLos Niños de Izanami: Despertar del InfiernoChildren of Izanami: InitializationLos Niños de Izanami: InicializaciónLos Niños de Izanami: ConfirmaciónChildren of Izanami: ConfirmationChildren of Izanami: ContentionChildren of Izanami: Inquisition *'Trickster Mentor:' Seireitou and Hanzei Kurosaki are examples of this. With Seireitou, his training of Ahatake would usually be "do it or die" sessions. And if that weren't enough, he also stabs Ahatake's Zanpakutō spirit and kills it (twice). Also, as Ahatake would say, Seireitou has a tendency to screw with people just for the hell of it, something the latter himself agrees to. Though, despite this, Seireitou has proven time and again that there is a method to the madness, which Ahatake realizes usually after the training. In Hanzei's case, he enjoys being a dick to Kibō, repeatedly putting the boy in training sessions that would end with the training being cut if Kibō fails to do it. So that, in addition to being afraid of being killed during training, Kibō needs to worry about being booted too. But just like Seireitou, Hanzei also has a "method to the madness", doing this to force Kibō to fight through the thoughts of failure. *'Two of a kind': Both Kukkyōna and Casilda Selestiono appear to be mirror personalities of each other, their war waging against the two Spirit Species embodies how alike the two really are, despite personal agendas and quirks. W-Z *'With Friends Like These:' The alliance between Braeburn, Daisuke, and Kukkyōna Hayate. Averted in Kukkyōna's case when Braeburn reveals the reasoning behind his "desertion".Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *'Yank The Dog's Chain:' Braeburn seems to have regained the majority of everyone's trust as a Shinigami, and Hana even states that he might be re-instated into the Gotei 13... then he gets exposed as the killer of a Deep Cover Ops unit that stumbled across him in Yuurei.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención References Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami